


I'm in love with a waxier

by Cloudynightlv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Sex, Touching, Waxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudynightlv/pseuds/Cloudynightlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is a waxier and Adam decides to wax his whole body thanks to Terrance, but happens that both fall in love but no one says anything till Adam founds Tommy on a gay bar with friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Omg bro you are so hairy, you have to get ride off of those” terrance pointed to my legs all the way up to my chest and armpits 

“Do you think so? They don’t bother me” I kinda like them, they make me more masculine 

“Yeah I do think so, they’re gross, and man like smooth skin not hairy skin, I bet you have a bush behind that shorts” Why is he have to be so mean? 

“Terrance that’s enough” 

“See I knew it, look I will make you a appointment in a very good wax salon, it will hurt at the begging but in the next sessions it will be better” 

“I don’t know man, I don’t like that shits” 

“You have to cutie, you’re a beautiful rockstar, but with those little motherfuckers it will ruin you or your relationships” I can give a try I guess 

“Ok do that appointment and I’ll be there" 

"Great, I'm so excited for you" 

 

*3 days after* 

"Don't worry they are very private, so many celebrities come here, they aren't going to sell some story of you" Terrance must saw that I'm so nervous, yeah I don't want to be in front page of a magazine telling I had my dick waxed 

"yeah I believe you, so you said there's this new kid that is training to get professional" 

"Oh yes they told me that for his little experience he's very good, you're in good hands" 

"I hope he's not to cute I don't want to get a bonner" That's the last thing I wanted to happening 

"Don't worry I bet that some guys get a bonner too, you're not the first celebrity man" I hope he is right 

A woman came to us and send us to each room, we could pick the one we wanted, I picked the room 2 and Terrance went to room 3, I entered my room and I saw a beautiful blond guy with shiny brown eyes and a white shirt, white pants and white shoes I think they are all dressed the same, his arms full of tattoos, gosh I think my dick will pop out if the guy touch me, thank gosh I'm controlling my self right now 

"Hello my name is Tommy and I'll be your waxier, first can I ask you some questions?" His voice is angelic rough but firm 

"Hi I'm--" He cut me 

"I know who you are, I've waxed a lot of celebrities before so I have to know the name of them all, which is not very difficult" He was with a straight face, he must be very proud of his work and reach the professionalism 

"Ok go ahead with the questions" Let's start this thing then, from what I saw he doesn't play around with this he goes straight at work 

"Is this your first time waxing all the places you want?" 

"Yes I've never been waxed before" 

"Are you allergic to some type of wax?" 

"For what I know I don't" 

"Ok, so since it's your first time it's going to hurt more because the skin is not used to that kind of work, but I will try to be as gentle as possible and I will countdown so you know when I will pull, do you have any questions?" 

"Yeah actually I have, humm don't you mind if I get a bonner? I'm gonna be honest, because I'm very sensitive when someone touches my body or my private parts" I'm so embarrassed gosh 

"I see a lot of bonners, even of celebrities so you're not alone in that area, you don't have to be embarrassed or shy, you can't control it" Good thing I'm not the only one 

"OK I'm more relaxed now knowing that" I'm really better 

"Yeah don't worry, now you can take a shower in the bathroom there is a large towel that you can grab and dry yourself, and you have the smaller one that you can wrap around your waist" Shower? They didn't tell me anything about showering 

"Shower?" 

"Yes, for hygiene issues, I believe you're clean but it's rules, the bathrooms are very clean, they're disinfected every day I guarantee you" 

"Yeah it's ok, I was just surprised, never thought of that, I see this place is very good" With very good people too 

"Yes we are, while you shower I'm going to warm the wax and prepare my things" 

With that I went to the bathroom which is inside the room and what a bathroom, the walls are a soft brown, the shower is a cabinet with a lot of shower gel, they have a beautiful white sink bedside the cabinet and a toilet bedside the sink, small bathroom but very cozy, I started to undress myself, I turned the shower on and tried not to think about the blond that is outside waiting for me, I washed my chest, my armpits, arms, legs, feet, when I reach my dick I was rock hard almost exploding, I stroked a little bit and let out a moan, fuck I can't I have to myself, I started stroking faster till I cummed all over the cabinet glass, I hope he didn't listened my moans, I washed very quickly the glass and my dick since he's gonna touch near there too, I stepped out of the shower, and dried myself quick as I could, I wrapped the smaller towel around my waist and went to the blond guy again. 

Tommy POV 

Adam is so beautiful but even beautiful in person, I sound to much rigid but my job is like this we can't put trust on the clients or involving with them and I want to reach the professional level so I can have e diploma and my own business, this is my dream, it may sound gross the thought of waxing people but I like to do my job, plus I can see guys naked for free since I'm openly gay, but my boss decided to not tell anyone so they didn't come anymore and put trust on me, and I will be loyal to him, he is very kind, sometimes I get a bonner while I'm waxing the cocks but I think of bad things and the bonner goes away, or other times people are with their eyes shut so they don't see anything, I hope today I get under control because since I remember that time Adam made the album "Trespassing" I have a crush on him, and now I know he done his third album "The Original High" and he's so hot in the front, I wonder why he doesn't have any boyfriend, and why he's taking so long in the bathroom too, I guess I'm going to sit down a little bit or no because he just went out and what a hot guy, his chest is muscled, he has strong arms and those legs, oh gosh he's gonna be the end of me 

"Are you ready for your session?" I'm back to work mode, but inside I'm dying 

"Yes still a little nervous but I'm fine" 

"Ok so lay down in the table with the chest to the ceiling, I'm starting waxing your chest, then your armpits, your legs, and your dick will be the last ok?" 

"Yes whatever you want It's your work" He is very gentle why in the heck? Whatever I started to put wax over his chest area, and I put one band and did the countdown and pull it off 

"Ahhhhh that hurt so bad, my chest!!!" I blowed in his chest to alleviate the pain 

"Sorry, I know it hurts but in the end you'll be grateful, beauty costs a lot" Wait I sounded like he's not beautiful with hair? Oh gosh 

"Yeah I hope so, I just did this because my friend told me It was better get ride them off, and I agreed because why not?" 

"You look good with hair in my opinion but trying new things are fantastic, and this is one of them, at first I was so nervous too and hurt a lot but with the time I got used to getting waxed and I almost don't feel anything" Well talking a little bit will be fine, maybe relaxes him 

"Oh you get waxed too?" He's so sneaky 

"Yes of course, I don't like hair and I ride them off too, well someone rides them of for me, I can't wax myself, the only time I tried went very wrong" 

"Oh that's cute" He has a big smile on his face,is he flirting with me? It seems he's 

"Yeah and I have to be back at work mister" 

"Yeah yeah sorry" I'd love talking to him more but I have to do my work and be concentrate 

I waxed his chest, armpits and legs, he screamed and was very sweaty and red, poor guy, but he's not the only one like this when they came here, it's time to move on to his privates, that will hurt the worst 

"Ok I'm done with everything, can you take the towel off? I'm gonna be honest pubic area is gonna be worst that the others because is very sensitive, so i'm gonna give you this ball and you can squeeze if you're in pain" I gave him the blue small ball 

"Yeah I will take it off" He stood up and remove the towel and omg he's soft but even soft he has a good size dick, I can imagine how he stays with a hard on, now I'm the one who's sweeting, he's about 5 inches, uncut, large and really clean skin, I tried so hard not to make eye contact with his dick for so long 

"Lay down, open your legs and put them in table sides" This sounds so bad but it really is what he has to do, thank gosh he done that without looking at me with a strange face 

"Don't bother you wax private parts? Like see dicks and vaginas everyday?" Dicks of course no but he doesn't have to know that 

"At the first yes a little but now I can deal with it, and it's not everyday" 

"Oh alright" I started do put wax all over his pubes put the band after band and ripped off 

"OMG stop stop" He was squeezing the ball so hard I can see his knuckles turn white, I can't blow there it's to much close 

"I know I warned you, but look it's pretty" Well it's true, he look down and smiled, maybe he likes too, the pubes are all gone, the only place left is his thighs and balls 

"Yeah actually It looks" I went to his balls, put wax and I had to old his dick still for the belly direction and I was feeling her growing under my hand, omg this is not happening, stay calm Tommy stay calm


	2. Chapter 2

Adam POV 

Adam POV

 

He's touching my dick and she's growing i can't help myself he's just so cute, but i know he has to wax my balls so my cock has to be still and lay in my pubic area, i felt the hot wax on my balls and it felt kinda good but when he pulled off it was the end off me 

 

"Omg you ripped my balls off?!" What a fucking pain i was in, i squeezed the ball harder than never, but that didn't affected my hard on because his hand is still there 

 

"I know it hurts i told you before but think the first time is worst and it's done, since you have done this for fun you won't go trough more pain in the future even if the others are going to be much painless" he took his hands of my dick and it stacked on in the hair, waiting for someone to sit there and started fucking, she doesn't tell the difference between the act or if i just am waxed, she was touched and that's enough for this to happen 

 

"Yeah and sorry about the hard on i didn't mean to" i said pointing to my cock, he didn't looked just turned around and squeezed some crème into his hand rubbed in the spots he waxed, when he touched my balls and pubic zone my cock jumped, I'm so embarrassed than i ever had 

 

"I told you that I'm used to see this all the time, don't worry, so you can get dressed, and i advise you to dress slowly because your skin is sore, and you're going to have a little itchy when the hair start to grow" i stood up with my hard on free to see, straight to te bathroom when i left my clothes when i showered, i dressed up very slowly, we wasn't kidding this hurts when we dress, well he knows what he says, i left the bathroom, and i was still hard, why can't i be anti sensible, well the beautiful blond didn't help, i wonder if they do massages too, I'm just gonna ask him 

 

"This place gives massages too? I dance so much that my legs are sore sometimes and i fell my muscles tight" 

 

"Yes we give massages too, i personally give massages in and out of my work place like the others who work here because some clients prefer home massages, you have to book it to someone you want and the time and place with your address, phone number etc... Since we are a very good company we don't give the information to anyone, we want our clients trust and be loyal to them, we don't wanna loose them" this is giving me ideas... 

 

"Very good, thank you for the information" 

 

"You welcome, you have to pay in exit , have a nice day" he smiled, the first smile i see in his face since i came in here, he has a beautiful smile, and i have still a hard on to take care of, i smiled back and went out of the room trying to hide my bonner, Terrance is already waiting for me to pay in the same time, he noticed the hard on and smiled pointing to her, i approached him 

 

"I think someone was waxed by some cute guy, it hurted?" 

 

"He was cute indeed, did you know they make massages too? I think i'm gonna book one because the way i move on the stage kill my legs and some of my back, and yes it hurted like a motherfucker, how you can handle this pain?" Because it's true he must have super strong skin if it doesn't hurt to him 

 

"Yeh i knew, i go here for massages too, i thought i told one time but i guess i missed to tell you, it hurts a little bit but i have almost no hair because i do this a long time before you and hair is going to go weak every time you wax, so i have almost no pain" True tho he does this more times than me 

 

"Who waxed you a boy or a girl?" 

 

"A man but i didn't stay hard like you have" really thank you so much Terrance 

 

"Sorry i couldn't held it he was so pretty and cute and he has tattoos you know i have a little weakness in tattoos, but he was so into his work, if it wasn't me to talk he was quiet the whole session and i never saw a smirk in his face only when he wished me a nice day" i really want to know him, the only thing i know about him is his name and he is a waxier 

 

"I told you the kid his working to be professional, look you really need someone to get laid, we're going to a bar in the weekend so you can see some pretty boys and maybe bring one home" well maybe he's right 

 

"You're right I have to have fun in my life, I haven't had sex in a while" Which is true, I don't have sex in months just my hand 

"See I'm always right and poor you believe me" Oh if I believe, we pay our sessions and I booked one massage to Saturday since they only are closed Sunday and today I have a concert, I choose Tommy because duh! He is the cute guy and his hands are so soft, I gave my address, phone number and all that stuff about me and we left to my place 

Terrance POV 

We arrived to Adam's house and started to choose his outfit for the concert, this guy has so many but it's hard to choose, finally we opted for a white ripped pants with a black button up shirt and a white letter jacket and of course his leopard boots 

"So Adam what you're thinking about the tour? We're almost starting do you have any ideas?" 

"I think it's gonna be great I'm really excited for this album like you and all the people knows, I'm going to perform songs I've never performed and I've some ideas for the lights and effects the outfits are surprise" Really cool he has always great ideas so I trust him 

"And love life? Is going to be hard to find someone, you're going to be away too long for a boyfriend , I hate to say but I think your career is ruining your love life, have you thought about that?" 

"Yeah actually yes, but I can't do anything about that, this is my job, I can't abdicate singing for a boyfriend, I do this for a living, boyfriends don't give me money, but I know I need someone because at my age and alone it's not really good and I need someone to love and be loved, I believe there's a guy somewhere ready to be mine and accept me for who I am and accept my work" Sometimes I wished he had more luck in love because all the Ex's were not too much comprehensive 

"Yeah I know bro we'll find someone just believe it" 

Adam POV 

The concert was great, good vibes and a lot of energy and sore legs ahah, I'm home all sweaty and with clothes stuck in my skin, my smooth bare skin, It hurt but I'm satisfied with the work, I took a long shower because the hot water felt so good on my skin and I closed my eyes thinking about the blonde again, that guy was really stuck in my mind I ended up jerking of to his image, he's gonna be the end of me maybe he's the one but he doesn't even is gay, I went to the bed and I didn't bother to put my Pj on I just put the covers on and went deep in my sleep 

Tommy POV 

This day was exhausting, that Lambert guy made me crazy everywhere I hope he didn't notice my hard on too because I was about to explode I actually felt Adam Lambert hard on growing in my hand, Adam Lambert guys!! I have a big crush on him so I'm like a kid in a candy store, well I'm laying in my bed deep in my thoughts when my phone buzzed, oh it's my friend with benefits Jake 

"Hi Jakie how are you?" Well I call him Jakie because it's cute 

"Hey Tommy boy I'm good and my favorite guy? Look do you wanna go Tomorrow to the Blizard Club it's a new gay bar they opened in Hollywood, so far I had good feedback about the club" 

"I'm good too, yeah shore I'd love to, let's try the new thing, do you want me to pick you up or you pick me up?" Normally I pick him up but when he's in the mood he picks me up 

"I pick you up, ten is good for you?" 

"Yeah just ring me when you're here so I can go down" I bet he's going to take this to another level 

"Yeah you're going down on me baby" See I told you 

"You wish, but you know I'm still a virgin I'm waiting for my enchanted prince and I bet you're not him" 

"Well you never know but we'll discuss that later, bye Tommy boy see you tomorrow" 

"Bye Jakie" This guy is so hilarious, I met him through a friend and we became friends too till one day we were in the cinema and the film was kinda romantic he turned to me and I felt him looking at me I turned to him too and he pressed his lips in mine and we stayed like that kissing for a couple of seconds, when we pulled apart we smiled to each other and continue to watch the movie, when he was over we left and came to my house and that moment was when he told me he had a crush on me since the day we met and wanted a relationship but sadly I didn't and don't felt the same way he does and we decided to become friends with benefits, he is really great and cute with me but I don't feel the connection I was suppose to feel and he wants to take way my virginity too but I just want that to happen when I fall in love with someone I see as the one. 

*Next Day* 

I parked my car on my spot and went to another day of work, the weather is warm and the sky is all blue with the sun touching my skin, what a perfect day, I entered to the company I work said my good morning to everyone like they said to me when Kayla the cashier and the girl who works with the reservations told me from behind the reception 

"Tommy tomorrow you have a massage session at eight" Strange we barely have reservations at weekends 

"Strange, who is it?" Must be a celebrity because they're all busy the week and they normaly book for weekends 

"I know right? It's Adam Lambert, he must liked you Tommy" She giggled, and I said this day is perfect now it's more perfect 

"Very funny" She likes to tease me sometimes although she doesn't know I'm gay 

"And it's not over" Not over who it's not over? 

"It's in his house and at night not eight in the morning" Wait what? Why so late and in his house? I'm freaking out first I'm gonna be at his house and second in the night when the magic happens, but what magic Tommy? You're thinking to much. 

"Ok thank you for the information, that guy is really weird if I was a celebrity at that hour I was out of my house doing something fun and expensive" 

"You got a point on that, have a good work Tommy" Even she agrees with me 

"You too Kayla" And I went to my room ready to work 

Adam POV 

I woke up very smiley and wet and I don't know why oh wait I know! I dreamed with the blonde, we were in my king size bed making love, he was so shy and I remember him saying it was his firs time, I can see it's really a dream there's no way he's gay and he's virgin because c'mon he's cute and pretty I bet he has everyone he wants, well I had to left the comfort of my bed and I quickly washed myself and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, I don't like wear underwear I like my dick free and fresh, I went down to my kitchen, put milk in a bowl and some cereals and went to the sofa to see my favorite movie not too long my phone started ringing 

"Hello?" I was with my mouth full of cereals and didn't even looked at the display to see who was ringing me 

"Hi Son I see you are busy I can call later" My mom! This isn't sounding good, is she thinking sucking... I ate the cereals I had in my mouth quickly 

"No! Hi mom and no I was doing nothing, well for a long time actually I was eating cereals and I was with my mouth full" I sighed, me and my mom are very open with each other so I tell her everything even my sex life because why not? It's my mom she raised me and worries about me 

"Really? I thought you were seeing that Portuguese guy what is his name, hum... Rafael yes Rafael" Oh that flopped one week relationship 

"Yeah one week mom it worked one week and we had nothing, I don't have nothing in months but well today me and Terrance are going to a new bar that he texted me, it looks really cool, maybe I find a boy to rely on" 

"Just be careful, see who you can trust, look I was calling you if you wanted to have lunch with me so you can tell me more things" It's always a pleasure to be with mom 

"Yes shore, you can drop by, I'll make lunch for us, what about some paella? Spanish dish but very good I learned with a friend of mine" I'm proud to say I learn to cook very easily and I can cook anything, just teach me and I cook. 

"Oh sounds great, I'm proud of my son cocking skills, I will ring you when I'm at the door see you at lunch" 

"Bye mom see you later" Now I'm free I'm continue eating my cereals and watch the movie 

I'm making my paella when mom rang me saying she's outside, I went to the door opened and greeted her with a kiss and hug 

"Hi mom come in I'm finishing my paella you came just in time" 

"Well I see I can read your mind" She walked behind me and sat in the kitchen Stoll beside me 

"So you want to tell me more about what's happening in your life" Oh man it's so much stuff where do I start 

"Terrance and I yesterday went to a wax place and they do massages too, I waxed all my self even my pubic area and balls it was a crazy experience and hurt so much but now feels really smooth and good" 

"I can see you're very hairless, but that isn't the principal subject so what is it?" She knows me so well 

"Well I was waxed by this guy, blond, his arms full of tattoos, and really cute, I kinda went hard when I was getting waxed and he had to touch me one point because he had do wax my balls and I was growing under his hand I felt to embarrassed, be assured me it was normal I wasn't the only one getting hard while being naked and touched, but I felt a connection" 

"Well this explains a lot, the hard on thing maybe your body is telling something, do you stay like this with other boys?" 

"Kinda but not at the first time with them, and I can't stop thinking about him, this morning I woke up all wet because I dreamed he were making love" It's true tho 

"Well your mind is telling you something too, try to find if the guy has interest on you too or if he's gay so you can try something and goes right, I just want you to be happy" 

"I know mom I know you do" With some much conversation my paella is done and I'm putting in on the plates and we started eating followed by some conversation about my mom's life 

Tommy POV 

I left my work it's seven in the noon and the sun it's still up and I thank gosh for that because driving in the dark it's not my thing but I have to sometimes like pick up Jakie, I arrived home and the first thing I did was taking a bath, I want to be all cleaned up and looking good for tonight, while I was dressing up Adam came to my memory, why he choose me again? Why in his house? Why so late? Why in the weekend? The questions were repeating over and over in my head trying to find a solution but nowhere they're found 

The bar was full, and I was seeing so many cute boys, but I just remember I have one with me and it was not cool if I let him now, we came together we will leave together, we walk to the barman 

"Two whiskies please" Jakie asked the barman and he nodded 

"The bar is crowded tonight, they're new but I see that they already have the fame" Yeah he's right 

"Yes it's good for them, starting good business" We were chatting and drinking till I was a little tipsy and Jakie grabbed me by the waist and we started kiss till we were French kissing against a wall 

Adam POV 

Terrance and I were in a table in the corner so I can see all the twinks and catch my eye in the one I want till I see one familiar blond pinned against the wall with some guy kissing him, it was Tommy I'm shore it's him, my face went white why I'm feeling jealous all of the sudden? Why I want to be in the guys place? And I'm like very surprised Tommy's gay 

"Hey man are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost" See I told you guys 

"That's the blond the one that waxed me" I said pointing to them 

"Oh he's going for it, they're eating each other faces" Thanks for the information 

"Let's go I don't want to see this anymore, I just wanna go home" Why this is hurting so much why? 

"We didn't even picked a guy for you" 

"We don't but, I know what guy is the one for me just let's go" I ran out crying like a baby and I just remember hitting someone with my elbow but I don't care I'm to much upset to care about other people in this moment


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy POV 

One person just can't be making out and I'm interrupted when someone push me slightly with an elbow I think? Well it doesn't matter I'm so horny and drunk I think my dick is going to explode 

"Do you want to go to my place? I can feel you want this as much as I do" He reached between my legs and squeezed my hard on and I moaned lower 

"Yes but I want to go slow and you know what I mean" I'm drunk but I know I'm doing 

"Yes we'll go slow I will wait for you" He took my hand and we went straight to his house 

In his house he opened the door and throw me to the couch, we was in the top of me grinding his hips in to mine and we both moaned at the feel of two hard cocks trapped between us 

"Suck me, I need you to suck me" I was so desperate I was almost ready to jerk myself off 

"Anytime you want" He said with a smile on his face, unbuttoning my pants he slipped his hand inside feeling my hard cock and the liquid Is coming out as we call pré cum, he took it out, gave a couple of strokes and started to suck me, he's not bad but it's not good either, I closed my concentrating on the guy is sucking me but Adam's image came to my head, like he was sucking me and not Jakie , when I felt the mouth leave my cock I opened my eyes looking at a confused Jakie, why he did he stops, that's when I realized I cummed already but I don't understand that confused look 

"Who is Adam?" Where did he came with that name? 

"Adam?" I'm really confused I really am 

"Yeah who is it? You were screaming his name while you orgasmed, so you better tell me who is this Adam!" He was getting so furious and aggressive, I've never saw this side of him 

"First why are you getting so angry? And second Adam is a crush I have a long time ago sorry you had to hear that" Look it's not easy to be with one person and scream the name of other 

"Because I love you Tommy I don't want you to be with anyone else, you are just mine" 

"You know we aren't in a relationship and we never will be, we both agreed in friends with benefits, I don't love you and never will, you can't have power on me" Now I was getting angry too because I'm so right this time 

"Yes I can you're mine now" The hell I am! 

"Dude we agree to have someone we can rely, not a relationship" 

"Well with you I can't go far, you don't even give me your ass to give you a hard fuck" His words felt so nasty and so cold 

"What? So you only want me for a hard fuck? You have been waiting all this time for me to fall over your spell just to take my ass? Fuck you! How could you?! " I'm crying right now, why me? I thought It was ok what we have but I guess it's not 

"I have needs, don't you think that just handjobs and blowjobs can satisfy me" What a pig 

"Just don't call me anymore and just go away from me you pig and nasty bitch" I was about to leaving when he pushed me to him and slapped me in my face so hard I fell on the floor, who could he done this to me? I was crying so much for the pain I had on my face, that´s when he started to kick me in the back and stomach, I was screaming and rolling around on the floor trying to escape to his kicks but I couldn’t 

"Stop please stop ! What have I done?! Tell me! You're not like this before!" I'm in so much pain 

"That's for the ass I didn't had for months but that is going to change now!" He took my jeans off and my boxers forced my legs open and I was crying so hard, this is a nightmare, what a nasty bitch, I don't want this to happen 

"Look at that ass hole. so clean and ready to be used, what a beauty" I saw him unbuttoning his jeans and push his boxers down showing his hard on ready to fuck someone, with all my strength and pain I have I kicked my foot back and hit him on his balls and dick, he fell to the floor in front of me I looked down and he was rolling on the floor grabbing his dick in pain, take that fucker! I could crawling to the door and could open it I push my boxers and pants with so much strength I had left, called a taxi and tomorrow will be another day 

*Next Day* 

I woke up all sore and I looked in the mirror I was full of bruises, I walked to the kitchen with so much effort and tried to move but all I could do was move my arms and even my arms didn't scape at that torture, I don't believe that I was almost raped last night by my friend with benefits, I should go to the police but I don't want to explain the situation, well I'm going to take care of my self before tonight, I still have Adam's reservation and I'm thinking how can I hide the fact I have pain, whatever I hope he doesn't notice 

Adam POV 

Today is the day of my massage, I'm so excited to see Tommy but sad after I saw yesterday, for one side I'm happy he's gay but for the other he already has boyfriend, so no chances with the cute blond, but still I think I have that connection, I'm trying to find tonight if he's hiding his connection if he has of course. 

It's noon and I decided do some shopping with Johnny, I have so many clothes but I fell like I have to buy some more, we were walking trough the stores when I saw a beautiful pair of underwear inside Calvin Klein store 

"Johnny look, that pair of underwear looks so sexy" I pointed at them and entered the store, I went to that particular pair of underwear and I'm thinking if I can try them on 

"Excuse me lady can I try this pair of boxers?" I had them in my hand 

"Yes if you think that is your correct size" Well I'm shore It is 

"Yes ma'am thank you" she left and I turned to Johnny 

"Come with me but wait outside, I have to hear your opinion" I went to a dressing room and pulled my pants and boxers off and I felt so free, I took the new ones and put them on and wow they're perfect on my, they're pink with a kiss on the front right when my dick is, the band is white with the letters Calvin Klein black and the size is just above my tight, they're perfect for tonight tho 

"Johnny come here" He entered right away and looked at my parts 

"Oh yes honey very sexy, that suits you very good, be careful with that thing, it can rip off some asses" Well one comment positive and I trust him so I'm going to take this pair and some different colors too 

"Thanks, this will serve for tonight too" I was smiling so hard 

"Tonight? What aren't you telling me mister?" I was undressing by this point but I don't care he is my friend, I just didn't ask him to come with me because of the people were looking 

"Well I booked a massage with a cute blond that actually I think is the one" I was fully dressed up again and we went out, lucky no one was looking 

"Wow really? and why you think that? Because that's really a huge thing" Well some reasons I found out in a very bad way 

"Well I kinda went hard when he was waxing me, I am always thinking about him every hour, and yesterday I was in the bar with Terrance and I saw him kissing a guy and I started to cry and I didn't want anyone else in that moment, just Tommy" The memories are making me sad 

"Ohh boy that's bad, what if it was his boyfriend? What are you gonna to do?" 

"Well I don't know but tonight I hope I can know something about him" I hope... 

Tommy POV 

I couldn’t drive today with all the pain I have, my day was so shitty but luckily it will end well, massaging my crush, gonna put my hands on him, oh gosh I wish he was mine, I called a cab and I asked him for help to put the table in the taxi and my bag with all the oils and crèmes, we arrived to his house and equally the taxis' helped me taking of all the stuff, oh boy I'm really shity, I managed to go to Adam's door with all the stuff don't ask me why I could, he opened the door and holy motherfucker he's almost naked just in only pair of sexy underwear where I can see the shape of his dick and like the other day she's soft but has a good size 

"Hi, Tommy right? Let me help you with this" He took my table and bad, he's an angel like he knows I'm in pain, and he remembered my name 

"Yes, thank you" I followed him, his house is beautiful inside and It's so warm, his living room has a huge fireplace, now that's where this heat come from, he went trough some divisions, wow this house is really big I don't know where I am, I was looking everywhere, he has good taste in colors and decoration, we came trough a door and maybe it's his room, because first his fucking huge, second it's very tidy and the bed it's a king size with black covers a huge tv in the wall another fireplace and it's lighted up, I'm stunned 

"Well we can do this in my room, it's warm and relaxing" Yes very relaxing, the smell in the air is so good 

"Yes it's good here" I sated the table and I was uncomfortable and I saw Adam looking 

"Are you ok?" Oh no... 

"Yes I'm fine" I hate lying but I can't tell him, I don't even trust him even if I have a crush on him, I finished setting the table, put a sheet on and I pulled the oils inside of my bag 

"You can lay down and tell where I can start" I let my clients choose because it's their choices 

"You can start on my neck and go all the way down till you reach my feet" I want to touch him so bad, his muscles and skin, I squeezed some oil into my hand, I rub my hands in one another and went to his neck, I started to massage the sides of his neck and I could feel his pulse under my hands and his soft skin I'm getting crazy, and my dick is getting too, it's half hard just from touching his neck 

"You have magic hands I gotta tell you" Great thing he was enjoying, I know where my hands are magic too 

"Thank you, sorry if I didn't talk to much the other time but I can't talk with my clients, but now we're out of my work place we can talk more, but still I'm doing my job" Well they will not know anything 

"It's ok I understand, I just talk to much sometimes tho" 

"it's normal, it turns boring being lay down for so long and quiet, by the way you sing really well, I bought your last album" I was blushing, well at least we have a theme to chat , I really want to talk a little bit and know more about him 

"Really? Thank you I appreciate that, and you did an amazing work in waxing, I'm not in pain anymore but the next day I was so sore" Pain oh no don't remember me 

"Yes really, yes you did very well, some people just roll around and they get sticky to the sheet it sucks" I was now massaging his chest, and his skin and muscles feels so good 

"Thank you I'm working to be professional so I try my best" I pass my hand now to his belly but I notice his nipples are hard, maybe I have a effect on him, he has a great six pack my hands can't get off of him, suddenly the pain starts to kink in and I fell to the floor curled in a ball trying to get better 

"Omg are you okay? Tommy? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" He was bedside me in a second, I looked at his face and I saw worry and sadness on his eyes 

"No, I'm fine just a little pain nothing to worry" Yeah right the way that I am in pain 

"No you're not, you're about to cry, tell me what's wrong" Do I tell him? can I trust him? 

"I can't" I whispered 

"Why? Your in pain and fragile like a baby" 

"I just forgot to take some pills for the pain" Yeah why I didn't take them before I got here, I'm so stupid 

"Yeah but what pain? Tell me I'm worried" Yeah I can see, I took the courage to pull the t shirt up enough to show the bruises , this massage session is turning into something else and it wasn't suppose to 

"What happened to you Tommy?" He was speechless with tears in his eyes, why all this from him? He doesn't even knows me personally 

"I got beaten up" I'm gonna to be honest with him, I have something on my heart that says he's a person I can trust and be around many times 

"From that guy that you were kissing yesterday?" Wait what? How does he knows? Ohh the pain its getting back, and I felt two arms picking me up and lay me on the bed 

"Wait a minute I will be back with water and pills" What? I'm so confused, first how does he knows I was in the bar, second why he worries about me, third I'm his bed, Adam Lambert bed, my crush bed, this must be a dream, but then I feel the pain I know that this's not a dream 

"Here take this" He gave me a glass full with water and two white pills, I took them down and I was about to sit down but he pushed me very slowly down 

"Stay there, you won't go anywhere like this, it was that guy?" He was so angry and so bossy, wtf? 

"Why you care? Don't care about me, and how do you know about the guy" 

"I was in the bar yesterday, my friend invited me and I decided to go with him, I was in a table in the corner and saw you kissing some guy, but never thought I was finding you in Gay bar" My reputation ,my work it can be water down 

"Please don't tell anyone, I can loose my job because of that, my boss knows but he trusts me, he knows I don't take advantage of my clients" 

"I'm not telling anyone, but it was him? Just tell me damnit!" 

"Why? I'm fine, the pain will fade away, thank you for the pills, now let's continue the massage, so I can go home and you can rest" 

"Are you crazy? You're not going anywhere, and forget about the massage, look I fell for you really hard, yesterday I ran out of the bar crying because you're making out with the guy, I even bumped into some guy, I was too worried about my state to know who was, and when I was getting waxed by you, I went hard because the way you touched me turned me on, and I was whishing for more, I feel a connection with you and I want to explore that with you, do you have the connection too?" Wow what? I'm dreaming 

"What? You have what? I'm a simple guy and you're like known worldwide with billions of fans and I'm not rich at all, I can't give you the life you have, I feel a connection too, I have a crush for you since I know you by singing, this is like a dream, what you are saying to me" 

"Tommy I don't care about the money you have or don't have, I feel the love not the money, and if you would like give a try about us I would be very happy, I will go slow on you too, I want to respect you and your virginity, and no I don't mind dating a virgin, I feel like your special" He is so sweet, it melts my heart 

"I want to, my heart is so happy right now, I know I can trust you , you're so kind" I can't stop looking to his underwear, it's super sexy and makes his package look very firm 

"Where are you looking at?" He was smiling devilish, ups I was caught 

"No—nothing" I was now looking at the ceiling, I'm embarrassed but I can't help it, he is so hot and attractive 

"You can look everywhere you want, don't be embarrassed, I don't mind at all, I'm all yours now" I was trying to sit up, he helped me and sat bedside me again, this chat it's getting interesting 

"Same, I'm shy but I get used to have someone hot with me" I wink 

"You're adorable, , can I kiss you? I have been waiting for that since the day I laid my eyes on you" Of course I want to kiss him, but I can't really move very well 

"Yes I want you to kiss me so bad" He made the move, our lips connected perfectly in one another , his lips are so soft, this Is amazing, I closed my eyes to feel every movement of our lips every breath we take 

"Your kisses are so tasty and enjoyable" Adam is really nice to me, I'm going to get used to this 

"Talks the sex symbol of U.S.A" I joked, he laugh hysterical , I love that sound 

"Your sex symbol" With that he kept teasing by sliding his hand up my leg, up my chest, around my neck, gosh I'm getting aroused 

"Adam stop... That feels nice but I'm sensitive too, my thingy is giving me that alarm " He looked down and saw a semi hard dick 

"I can see that... do you want me to take care of that?" Oh my... He's gonna be the end of me, I just nodded yes, and covered my face with my hands, I'm so embarrassed again damn, I want this so much 

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me babe, tell me if I'm going to far" I took my hands of my face and I open my eyes to him 

"No, I want this, I'm shy, it's just that" 

"Then go with it babe, don't think ,just feel it" He slide his hand from my neck to one of my nipples pinching it trough the shirt I have on, I felt a wave of pleasure running my body 

"Go lower please..." I was so aroused at this point, I think I have never been aroused this quick in my entire and large life 

"Everything to please my boy" He was so close to me I could feel his erection, his smell, his lips on my neck , I want to touch his dick so bad too but I'm so shy, damn! I really want to please my boyfriend, I wasn't in pain thanks to the medicine he gave me, he was now unbuttoning my pants and when they were open I was so relived, keeping a erection trapped in something painful, he took my cock and balls off of my boxers and started to jack me off slowly, how good this feels, his hands are magic 

Adam POV 

I love the fact that Tommy is so shy and cute when he's embarrassed, that turns me on, I think I just found I have a new fetish, he's beautiful , his dick in my hands feels so good, for a small guy I've gotta tell you he's normal, His neck is so soft that I can't stop kissing, I look over to him, he was with eyes closed , very relaxed, one of his hands his really close to my hard dick , the head is already out ,I'm big so I can't keep my dick on my underwear when I'm hard sometimes, I feel like he wants to give me the same pleasure but he is to much shy to ask or make a move 

"You can touch me babe, feel how hard I'm just by kissing your neck, being close to you... , pleasing you..." I took his hand and placed it inside my new boxers, I was feeling shy hands touching me all over my dick and balls, feeling the size, the shape, his dick jumped in my hand, he is really turned on, just like me 

"Your huge Adam, I'm feeling so aroused, your hands feels amazing" He was leaning his head and I know what he wants, I kissed him, he kisses me so passionately, I lick his lower lip to ask for permission to French kiss him, he opened his mouth my tongue entered him and we were having a tongue battle while that our moves became more erratic, I can feel that Tommy is close because he is starting to shaking , and I fastened my pace till I felt some warm liquid sliding down my hand and Tommy screaming my name, and oh boy this took me over the edge, I came all over Tommy's hand and my boxers screaming his name . 

"Adam this was the most intense orgasm I had in my life, I feel really I feel really good, and not for this only but for having you by my side" He is so adorable and caring, I think I'm falling really hard for him 

"I know Tommy I fell the same as you, I think you're "the one" I felt something with you that I have never felt with my exes, the love, deep very deep love" 

"I know the feeling of being loved and give love is amazing, I hope it will work for us because I really like you" He kissed me one more time and I got up to get a warm wet cloth to clean of the mess, we were so dirty, I was in the bathroom and I took my boxers off, I put them in the trash cloth and clean my self off very well, I went to the room and cleaned Tommy off too, I took off his pants and boxers too and place them in the same place as I did to my boxers I went to the room again and I helped Tommy to get up, to put the covers in the bed foot 

"You are staying with me tonight, I want to check on you while your pain return because the effect of the medicine that I gave you early will fade away in a couple of hours, and because I want you by my side many time as possible, hold you close to me" I pushed him to me and kisses him, then I remember that I was completely naked and he was naked from waist down, when I felt our dicks were touching , today It's enough, I want our relationship be based in love not in sex all the time, I pulled apart from the kiss and of course he was shy about being naked 

"Sorry I just don't have been naked with many people to have confidence about my body2 He really hot and fit I don't know why he is doubt of himself 

"Your body are perfect, for what I have seen so far you're really hot, perfect, fit, don't be negative, you're just gorgeous, now let's go to bed I'm a little tired and I bet that you are too" I winked and he laugh softly 

"Are we gonna sleep naked?" 

"Usually I sleep naked but if you're not comfortable yet for that I can sleep dressed and I will give a pair of pajamas , I don't mind Tommy, we have time, we can have baby steps" I smiled to him to reassure him I'm telling the truth 

"I will sleep naked, I've to be less shy and more open, I know I can count on you with that" Now was his time to give me that smile, he undressed his shirt, and there it is , my baby all naked in his glory in front of me, man he's really hot! 

"You're hot baby, now I can really tell you, you're perfect everywhere" I took his hand and lead him to the bed again, we laid down and I pushed the covers over us, I spooned him from behind not to tight because I know he will have pain sometime soon 

"Good night angel sleep well" I gave a kiss on the back of his neck 

"Good night baby" And sometime later my sleep went deep


End file.
